gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:100
100 será el doceavo episodio de la Quinta Temporada de Glee, y el centésimo de toda la serie. Su estreno está programado para el 18 de marzo de 2014. Fuente Fuente 2. Se planea que este sea un episodio especial y en él serán cantadas canciones ya interpretadas en temporadas anteriores (a modo de nuevas versiones), las cuales saldrán directamente de las 10 favoritas de la votación en línea que realizó la cadena FOX entre el 27 de noviembre y el 3 de diciembre de 2013, a través del siguiente enlace: votación. El episodio será dirigido por Paris Barclay y escrito por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, e Ian Brennan. Fuente Fuente 2 Sinopsis: Miembros actuales y pasados de New Directions se reúnen para una asignación final - para reinventar sus actuaciones favoritas. Pero estas nuevas versiones de temas más emblemáticos de la serie no deben ser vistos como adiós al club Glee. Por el contrario, son las celebraciones de lo que el club ha significado para cada uno de los miembros Episodio Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel *Habrá una diva-off entre Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel Quinn, Biff y Puck *Quinn tendrá un nuevo interés amoroso llamado Biff. Él es también un estudiante de Yale y una especie de "degenerado" *Puck y Quinn tendrá una escena juntos *Quinn y Biff se besarán *Puck cantará Keep Holding On para Quinn (promo). *Biff no sabe nada del pasado de Quinn. *Quinn y Puck se besaran. Santana y Brittany *Santana intentará arruinar la relación de Quinn con Biff *Brittany besa a Santana Música Fuente Elenco invitado Estrellas invitadas *Dianna Agron como Quinn Fabray *Heather Morris como Britanny S. Pierce *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling como Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. como Mike Chang Estrellas invitadas especiales *Kristin Chenoweth como April Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow como Holly Holliday Co-Estrellas *Chace Crawford como Biff Curiosidades *Es el segundo episodio en tener números en el titulo. **El primero fue Britney 2.0. *Es la primera vez que: ** Se cante una canción de Britney Spears, en un episodio que no sea tributo. **Un personaje aparece en 100 episodios (Artie Abrams). ** Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Holly Holliday y April Rhodes aparecerán en la Quinta Temporada. **Hay un diva-off de tres personas. *En un principio se dijo que la canción Dog Days Are Over sería cantada por Holly Holliday en este episodio, pero más tarde fue remplazada por Happy de Pharell Williams. *A pesar de que se había dicho que en este episodio se cantarían canciones que ya habían sido versionadas, "Happy" es la única canción nueva. *Se dijo que en este episodio y en el siguiente se interpretarian las 10 canciones que salieran de la votacion del publico pero hasta el momento solo 8 se dieron a conocer, lo que da la posibilidad de que Dog Days Are Over aun ''pueda ser interpretada en algun momento. *Todas las canciones (Excepto Keep Holding On) seran presentadas en la sala de musica, o en algun momento de la cancion se esta alli. *Santana menciona en el capítulo The Quarterback que no regresaría a McKinley High School, por todos los recuerdos que le traía a la memoria. *En este episodio se da lugar al diva-off de la temporada, habiendo uno en cada una: **Primera temporada: [[Defying Gravity|''Defying gravity]] por Rachel y Kurt en Wheels. **Segunda temporada: ''Take me or leave me'' por Rachel y Mercedes en Comeback. **Tercera temporada: ''Out here on my own'' por Rachel y Mercedes en Asian F. **Cuarta temporada: ''Bring him home'' por Rachel y Kurt en Diva. **Quinta temporada: ''Defying gravity'' por Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes en 100. *Todos los diva-off fueron interpretados por Rachel con Kurt y/o con Mercedes. *El único solo del episodio le pertenece a Puck *Al igual que en trio hay un solo, dos duetos, dos trios y un numero grupal *Va a volver a haber Fondue For Two ''Fuente Galería 1535371_512230682228787_1290938200_n.png|Foto subida por Harry 1551548_512229398895582_250621729_n.jpg|Subida por Chord 72956_512233358895186_1468190676_n.png|Foto subida por Lea 994697_512234168895105_1605468047_n.jpg|Imagen compartida por uno de los fotógrafos de Glee Blaine 5x12.jpeg|Foto subida por Harry Dianna, Mark y Chace.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay, director del episodio. Kurtcedes.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay, director del episodio. 1511624 512237728894749 1022718156 n.jpg|Subida en el Twitter de Mark 100th. episode rehearsal.jpg|Foto de un ensayo subida por Harry Darren, Kevin, Jacob, Jenna, Melissa, Blake and Alex on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Kevin Kevin, Harry and Jenna on set.jpg|Compartida en el Instagram de Kevin Chord and Mark on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Chord Chord and Darren on set.jpg|Publicada por Chord Chord and Chris on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Chord Chord and HeMo on set.jpg Chord and Amber on set.jpg Chord, Naya and Harry on set.jpg Chord and Matthew on set.jpg Chord and Dianna on set.jpg Chord, Kevin, Jenna and HeMo on set.jpg 480px-1534314_10152225649697238_138154197_n.jpg|Foto subida por Kevin Mark, Dianna, Naya y Harry en el set.jpg|Compartida por el director del episodio en su Instagram 10747_10151784986961191_1623552688_n.jpg|Nueva Imagen del Set Publicada Por Andrea Medina en Instagram 58406_10153690487005361_597564348_n.png|Foto subida por Lea Michele glee-temporada-5-lea-michele-cory-monteith.jpg|Homenaje a Cory en el episodio 100 1545743_455476147885820_1252741190_n.jpg|Foto subida por Naya en Instagram en el performance de Toxic 1012380_1414094072164697_90914114_n.jpg|Grabaciones de "Defying Gravity" 1535075_456043604495741_126934781_n.jpg|Foto de Kristin y Gwyneth 156915_455775654522536_1386877100_n.jpg|Nueva imagen de Naya en el performance de Toxic 1557520_686382968075118_942253663_n.jpg|Subida por Chris 1545018_686056524774429_669307956_n.jpg 1622651_686491741397574_1170051666_n.jpg|Foto subida por Becca desde el set del episodio 100 1512165_686055284774553_1121545111_o.jpg|Foto subida por Tena estilista de Glee 68438_685542688159146_1953794245_n.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay director del episodio 1016297_685542674825814_1758066477_n.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay director del episodio 1554621_684539264926155_1369607365_n.jpg 4be26ca2-0e1d-4afc-b4f9-260f83cc2bc2wallpaper.jpg 26ebdda3-471c-422e-9787-f1dafcc7c098wallpaper.jpg 1656220_470283169738451_61742980_n.jpg|Portada oficial de Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes 100.jpg|Celebrando el episodio 100 de Glee 100 cake.jpg 2014-02-25 22.36.21.jpg 2014-02-25 22.36.18.jpg 2014-02-25 22.36.07.jpg 2014-02-25 22.35.58.jpg 2014-02-25 22.35.53-1.jpg 2014-02-25 22.35.53.jpg 2014-02-25 22.35.35.jpg 2014-02-25 22.34.57.jpg 2014-02-25 22.34.41.jpg 2014-02-25 22.34.05.jpg es.jpg 1979610_603696799721131_968664191_n.png|The Unholy Trinity episodio100.jpg|La Sala del Coro Santana y Brittany.png|Santana y Brittany Will 100.jpg Brittany100.jpg|Brittany Brittana100th.jpg|Brittana en Valerie Quinn100th.jpg|Quinn recordando a Finn April.jpg Biff.jpg Brittany100th.jpg Rachel y Mercedes.jpg Rachel100th.jpg|Rachel en la interpretación de Defying Gravity Mercedes100th.jpg|Mercedes en la interpretación de Defying Gravity Kurt 100.jpg|Kurt en la interpretación de ''Defying Gravity Santana100th.jpg Sue100.jpg Unique Y M.jpg|Wadecedes Puck100th.jpg Puinn.jpg 010~540.jpg Quick .jpg 1969389_607238559366955_2006075232_n.jpg 1504422_710954305617984_125448150_o.jpg 10001023_710953965618018_554806657_o.jpg 1932599_710952355618179_713296905_o.jpg 1966073 711512638895484 1115464290 o.jpg|Ajedrez humano 1655480_608131305944347_726885353_o.jpg Toxic4.gif 1966694_608309225926555_572315433_n.png 12490 762651393759486 62091271 n.jpg 1966765_608635175893960_1163149315_n.jpg Brittana1.jpg BjCKQMSCMAE459w.jpg BjB7SOmIEAInsrz.jpg|Naya Brittany en valerie.jpg Quinn y Biff.jpg Videos left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px full|right|300 px Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios sin emitir